fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Na początek może Chiny? cz.1
Around The World Odcinek 1 Chris: 'W ostatnim sezonie. 25 uczestników walczyło tym razem w Restauracji. Po pierwszej eliminacji pożegnaliśmy LeShawne. I tak utworzyły się drużyny Zawzięci Przypalacze i Niewidomi Kucharze. Oczywiście nie było im tam łatwo. Po rozpadzie drużyn było ciekawie. Oczywiście odpadali i powracali. W końcu trzecie miejsce zajeła McKey, drugie Trent, a sezon wygrała Heather. Teraz czas na wielką podróż do okoła świata. Teraz i tylko teraz rozpoczynamy nowy sezon. Witajcie w Around The World!!! ''Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. '' W samolocie '''Millie: '''Hej Chris. Może to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale ja chcę wrócić do domu. '''Chris: '''I wrócicsz. Jak cię wywalą. '''Heather: '''A będą jakieś drużyny czy coś takiego? '''Chris: '''Będą, ale dużo później. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'LeShawna: 'Dobra. Zaczynamy grę. I LeShawna nie da się teraz tak łatwo wywalić. '''Chris: '''To kto jest chętny na małe zwiedzanie samolotu? '''Kyle: '''Ja!, ja!, ja!, ja! '''Chris: '''A ktoś jeszcze? ''cisza 'Chris: 'Świetnie no to chodźmy. 'Agata: '''Czekaj mam jedno pytanie. '''Chris: '''No to pytaj... '''Agata: '''Kto pilotuje samolot? '''Chris: '''Aaron. '''Agata: '''Uff. Pokój 1 klasy '''Chris: '''Tutaj będą mieszkać zwycięzcy każdego zadania. Będą się rozkoszować wygodami i nie będą się nawet musieli bać szczórów. '''Sonny: '''Ooo już mi się tutaj podoba! '''Lindsay: '''Mnie też! '''Beth: '''Hej czekaj mam pytanie. '''Chris: '''Nie ma czasu na pytania teraz. '''Beth: '''Ale... ''Chris się wkurzył i wyrzucił Beth gdzieś nad Kazachstanem 'Lindsay: '''Papa Beth... '''Millie: '''To chyba zaboli. Pokój 2 klasy '''Chris: '''Tutaj będą nocować drużyna która zajeła 2 miejsce w zadaniu. Czyli jeszcze nie ma szczórów, ale nie ma już takich luksów jak w 1 klasie. '''JJ: '''Dobra, to co będzie w ostatniej klasie? '''Duncan: '''Ehh mam to szczerze gdzieś jak nie ma tu Courtny. '''Aminet: '''Grrrrr. '''Venus: '''Oby tam było ciemnooo. '''Gwen: '''Super dziewczyny że tutaj jesteście. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Lindsay: 'Trochę boje się tych przyjaciółek od Gwen są troszeczke straszne. Pokój ostatniej klasy '''Chris: '''A tutaj będą siedzieć drużyny z najgorszym wynikiem w zadaniu i uczestnicy ceremonii. '''Ivan: '''Fee tu są szczóry. '''Heather: '''O na pewno tutaj nie będę spać. '''Chris: '''To módl się o dobrą drużyne. '''Heather: '''Nie muszę i tak moja drużyna będziej najlepsza. '''Chris: '''A chodźcie do stołówki i zajmijcie wszyscy miejsca. Stołówka '''Chris: '''Macie przed sobą koperty. W każdej kopercie będzie cyfra od 1 do 4, a tutaj mamy koła od 1 do 4 ok kto ma 1 staje w kole 1 i tak dalej. '''Agata: '''Dobra ja mam 4. ''Agata staje w kole nr. 4 'Harold: '''Hej też mam 4. '''Cody: '''Ja też mam 4. '''Owen: '''Też mam 4 Juhu, auu mój brzuch. ''chłopacy stają w kole nr. 4 'DJ: '''4 tak! '''Rick: '''A niech to 4 ne będe z moją Verą. '''Vera: '''Spadaj żesz leszczu! ''Rick i Dj stają w kole nr. 4 'Chris: '''Dobra 4 mamy teraz ... '''Gwen: '''Mam 2. '''Aminet: '''Też mam 2! '''Venus: '''Super też mam 2! ''dzieczyny stają w kole nr. 2 'LeShawna: '''Tylko nie 2 ... a niech to 2! ''LeShawna staje w kole nr. 2 'JJ: '''Super mam dwójkę. '''Ivan: '''Super też mam 2. ''chłopacy stająw kole nr. 2 'Chris: '''Dobra dwójki mamy i co dalej? '''Vera: '''Super mam 1! '''Arthur: '''Ja też mam 1! '''Millie: '''Też mam 1! ''stają w kole 1 'Bridgette: '''Super 1. '''Heather: '''Nie ... to żart. 1?! ''dziewczyny stają w kole 1 'Lindsay: '''Super. Też mam 1. '''Heather: '''To jakiś żart. Mam być z nimi? '''Chris: '''Tak. A reszta to trójki więc do koła. ''reszta staje w kole nr. 3. 'Chris: '''Ok macie 2 minuty i wymyślcie sobie nazwy drużyn. ''chwile póżniej 'Chris: '''Ok czekam... '''Drużyna z koła 1: '''Słodkie podróżniczki! 125px '''Drużyna z koła 2: '''Wredni Pasażerowie! 125px '''Drużyna z koła 3: '''Yyy. '''Kyle: '''O wiem! Nie mający pomysłu na nazwe drużyny. 125px '''Owen: '''Eklerkowi zjadacze! Tak! 125px '''Chris: '''No fajnie fajnie, a teraz żegnajcie. '''Vera: '''Ale o co chodzi? '''Chris: '''Oto że spadacie. ''owtiera się wielka zapadnia i wszyscy spadają '''Chiny wszyscy spadają na wielką poduszkę Chris: 'Haha kocham chińczyków. Zawsze wiedzą jak co robić. '''Duncan: '''Co to miało być? '''Chris: '''Nie mieliśmy jak zaparkować. '''Duncan: '''O ja się tak nie bawie odchodzę! '''Trent: '''Jak to? '''Kyle: '''Nie możesz odejść! '''Trent: '''Będzie nas mniej... '''Duncan: '''Mam to gdziej odchodzę pa. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Kyle: '''Jak on mógł odejść?! Została nas tylko piątka teraz! '''Izzy: Papa Duncan. 'Philip: '''Nie! Nie odchodź zginiemy. '''Duncan: '''Mam to gdzieś spadam. ''Duncan odchodzi i znika w polu ryżowym 'Harold: '''Tak! Będę mieć cały sezon spokój! '''Chris: '''I zepsół mi cały plan odcinka. No trudno czekać nas będzie jeszcze jeden odcinek w Chinach przez niego! A teraz żegnam as do kolejnego odcinka Aroun The World! ''koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World